A Gift From The Future
by Nadeshiko
Summary: Trunks and Pan are in a relationship dilemma. Should they tell each other their feelings? But a mysterious figure keeps them from telling each other, and sends them on a mysterious adventure into the future!
1. Default Chapter

A Gift From The Future

****

****

I don't own DBZ or it's characters.  Come on people, do I *look* like Akira Toriyama?!

        Trunks looked around in his office.  He tried not to signify the large quantity of business papers and letters on the desk, but it kind of stood out.  He sighed.  "Why did mom make me do this?  Even though I am one of the most powerful people on the planet, I still seem to be taking orders from _dear old mommy_."  He weighed out the consequences in his mind of what would happen if he _didn't_ do the paper work, and he didn't like the thought.  He brushed his lavender bangs back from his face, and old habit that really got on everyone's nerves.  He looked down at the extremely uncomfortable business suit he was wearing.  "And why do I have to wear these clothes?  I would prefer to go in my training uniform!" he concluded.  He stared yet again at the pile of paper on his desk.  "Is this even _humanely_ possible?"  Just then his stomach growled.  "Oh no…  I haven't had anything to eat since noon at it's going to be at least another three and a half hours before I can get out of here and get something to eat.  Even then, all that's going to be open is something like McDonald's or Harvey's.  _Yum…_"  

        _Knock.  Knock._  Trunks looked up from the paperwork that he had barely started and towards the door.  "Come in," he announced.  A young woman with curly blonde hair and bluish green eyes walked in the door.  "Mr. Trunks, sir?"  "Yeah?"  "I was wondering if you wanted to go out for lunch with me on Saturday?"  "No," Trunks replied gruffly.  He wasn't exactly in the mood to be discussing dates right now.  "Oh."  Her face looked sullen.  "Well, how about Sunday?"  "No!" he replied, even more rude than the first time.  "Oh, well, ah, I'll be going now."  She left and closed the door.  But not even a second later she opened it again.  "Mr. Trunks?"  "What?!"  "Uhh… you have a visitor.  She says it's very important."  Trunks thought about this for a second. _'Hmm… if I let her in, chances are that she'll bug the hell out of me.  But, there's a small chance she'll bring food.  After all, it's around the time when most people are having dinner.'_  "Alright, send her in."  "Yes, Mr. Trunks."  She left, hopefully for the last time that night.

        Trunks started on his paperwork again.  "Why am I the only one in this whole god damned business that knows how to do this?!?!?" he asked himself.  He rubbed his temples to try and calm himself down.  "Wow, cool it Trunks.  You don't want to blow up another computer," he commented.  "Or do you?" he countered.  He got an evil smirk on his face, but was gone momentarily.  "No.. then you'll just be loaded up with even more paperwork, and that would be defeating the purpose, now, wouldn't it?"  Instead, he just settled for 'removing' a leg from one of his tables, letting its contents spill over the floor.  _'I'll clean it up later'_  he thought.  Then, he heard the door open.  This person never knocked.

        "Hiya Trunks!" she announced while bounding into his office.  She had jet black hair that reached down to her shoulders and matching ebony eyes, which glistened in excitement.  

Hey, thanks for reading.  This is my first T/P, so yay!  I'm trying to get all of my fav couples written about at least once during my ff.net membership.  But yeah. My PC was down for the longest time, and when we finally got it fixed we couldn't log on to the internet, and then it wouldn't let me use Microsoft Word so I was stuck with Word Pad, then we had to get everything cleared and there went all of my fic that I wrote more on, but now I can both have Microsoft Word and log on to the internet.  There's going to be a lot more than this, and it's going to have a true, adventurous plot, which is more than I can say for my other romance fics.  Well, I've blabbed an awful lot, so I'll let you be going now.  Bye!


	2. Chapter 1 - A Little Voice

A Gift From The Future

****

A/N – Thank you to Bunny, Amo chicas, wini and fishi for revieving!  I'll try to make the chapters a little longer but that was just the prologue.  And read the bottom note, fishi, for an explanation to your question, k?  Happy reading!  

****

****

****

****

Chapter 1 – A Little Voice 

****

****

****

            ::Last Chapter::   

'I'll clean it up later,' he thought.  Then, he heard the door open.  This person never knocked.  "Hiya Trunks!" A young woman announced while bounding into his office. She had jet black hair that reached down to her mid-back and matching ebony eyes, which glistened in excitement.

::Chapter 1::

            Trunks smiled.  No matter how much work he had, he always had time for his little Panny.  "Hey Panny, how's it going?"  "Great!"" she announced, a little too excitedly.  "Well that's good.  What's going on, you're so happy today?"  Pan gave him a questioning look.  "Today?" she repeated.  He looked at the clock and sweatdropped.  "Uhh.. okay then, this evening?"  "Nope, wrong," she responded.  "Fine then, night?"  "Good job!"  She patted him on the head, which would have been hard to do if her was standing up, because he was a lot taller than her.  Trunks blushed slightly. She stopped patting his head and declared "I'm outta high school and going into college!", punching her fist into the air above her head.  Trunks stood up and gave her a hug, saying "Congratulations, Panny!"  "Well, not exactly yet.  I've already got my report card and we're going to have the graduation ceremony and dance in three days."  "Good job," he replied.  "Hold on a sec," Pan said.  "Alright…"  Pan turned around and just noticed the table with the broken leg, all of the things that were originally on it now on the floor.  "Trunks…" she scolded.  He hung his head down in shame.  "I know.. but I was mad, and I didn't mean to do it, and I-,"  "Shut up!"  "Huh?"  "Nevermind, just try to clean some of this up by the time I get back, alright?"  "Yeah.." he replied as he watched her leave the room.

            Not too long after, Trunks had most of the papers picked up and put on to another desk, which miraculously survived.  Pan bounded in through the door a second later.  "Surprise!" she yelled, holding up a big bag of homemade food.  Trunks' stomach growled, as if on cue.  "Way to go, Panny!  I'm starving!"  Pan laughed.  "Yeah, I phoned your mom and she said that you've been in your office for the whole day doing paperwork, so I cooked us up a big meal and…"  She stopped as she saw Trunks already pulling out an egg roll from her bag.  "Well, I haven't had anything to eat either, so hold on."  As she was taking out their dinner, she muttered something about boys always being so impatient.  Trunks walked up beside her, saying "If you think I'm bad now, ask your uncle what I was like as a kid."  "I already know," she retorted.  "Hmmm?  Then what?"  "A cocky know-it-all."  "Hey, is that what he told you?"  "Yep," she smiled.  "Mind giving me a definition of 'wizard', Trunks?"  He started telling her that she should already know, she was going into college, but then caught on.  "Shut up!"  She giggled.

            An hour passed and the tow of them were talking about anything and everything, after they ate, of course.  "Did you notice that no saiyan talks while they're eating?" Pan stated.  "Nope, there's one who east and talks at the same time."  "Who?"  "Bra.  Of course, everything she does she has to talk at the same time.  I'm surprised that she doesn't sleep-talk!"  "Probably afraid that someone's going to hear something that they shouldn't.  Especially if your dad finds out that his 'precious little princess' is dating someone.  That's be the end of the world."  "It's the same with your dad, too, you know," Trunks remarked.  Pan thought.  "Yeah, I guess.  But who can defend themselves better if they get into a bad relationship?  Huh?  Me or Bra?"  Trunks laughed.  "Her?  Fight?  I'd say it'd be pretty hard to do in a dress."  "Oh, and how would you know?" she giggled, remembering their time in outer space with Goku.  "Like you would, either," he retorted.  "You've probably never even worn a dress in your life!"  Pan laughed.  "Yeah, once.  At my grade eight graduation.  Even then, mom and Bulma  had to force me into it."  "Well, you're going to have to wear one to your high school grad, aren't  you?"  Suddenly Pan became silent.  "Trunks?" she asked.  "Yeah?"  "I kinda told my friends, a long time ago, that I knew you personally…"  "Mmm hmm?"    "Yeah, and they don't believe me that I'm friends with the 'number one bachelor' Trunks Briefs, so they're not going to believe me unless,"  "Unless?" he repeated.  "Unless you escort me to the prom!" she blurted.  Trunks chuckled.  "What's the problem, Panny? Do I see you blushing?"  "NO!  It's just strange, even if you say yes, having your *friend* escort you to the prom."  Trunks chuckled at her response, before agreeing to her proposal.  "So, who's these friends who don't believe you?  Is it that hard to believe?"  "Oh, stuff it, Trunks.  It is and you know it."  He pushed his plate away from him, declaring "I'm full…"  "You should be, after all you ate!  I was hoping to have enough for tomorrow, too… but I guess not."

            Trunks looked at the pile of papers, now stacked neatly on another table.  He sighed.  Then he saw Pan reach for a paper and start writing on it.  She scrutinized the paper, saying "This stuff isn't too hard… it's just a lot of work….Aha!  If you put that there, then this should go here, and then that's it for that problem.  Now… for this one, you take the square meters of the building and multiply it by how many of this….. so that leaves you with about this much money left to spend…."  She continued on, Trunks listening intently.  'Wow… she's pretty good at this,' he though to himself.  'Of course, she's probably got her dad's brain…"

            Pan worked steadily at the papers, solving one and moving on to the next.  Her ebony locks cascaded down her face, casing it as she worked.  Trunks admired her for a second, her eyes determined to get the work done.  "Want some help?" he asked.  "It's your work.." she commented.  So they sat down to work, the both of them, planning on  a late night.

Trunks looked up from his work, the last sheet finished.  It was 12:45, and he was awfully tired.  He yawned, stretching his arms above his head.  He looked across the table at his companion, fast asleep.  He heard her moan and change position on the chair and table.  "Panny…" he muttered.  He stood up and grabbed his and Pan's coat, and left to put it in the car.  He returned a minute later, leaving the door to his office open.  "C'mon Panny, wake up," he coaxed, shaking her.  "Mmmm…"  Trunks smiled slightly.  She looked so beautiful with her hair falling over her face, her usual bright bandana not at present to keep it in place.  She still had the pen she was working with in her hand, holding it protectively against her body.  "I don't wanna get up yet, mom…"  Trunks blushed.  "Well, it's nice to see she's comfortable around me," he thought out loud.  As he realized that trying to talk to her was no use at this point, he lifted her up into his arms and carried her protectively out of the building, gently closing the door behind him with his foot.  He shut each door in the same manner, trying to make as least noise as possible.  As he was heading towards his car, with him now being in the parking lot, he thought he heard a faint whisper of a scared little girl's voice saying "Daddy?" from the bushes.  He turned around abruptly, a sudden wind blowing from his left, making his lavender hair sway in sync.  A faint blue hue emerged from the brush where the voice came from.  "Wh-Who's there?" he asked.  The voice sounded again, saying "I….miss…..you."  The blue light faded, and the wind died down.  Trunks stayed there for a minute, staring at the spot where the light once was.  He rubbed his eyes using one hand, making sure that he wasn't dreaming, holding on to the sleeping Pan with his other arm.  He decided to deal with it alter and to get Pan home, or deal with an angry Gohan.

            Trunks started the engine in his car, waking Pan in the seat across from him in the process.  "Trunks?" she asked.  He shushed her and told her he was taking her home, turning around and checking the rear view mirror to make sure there was nothing behind him as he pulled out onto the main highway.  She sat up and stretched.  

            Pan and Trunks reached the Son residence awhile later.  Trunks hadn't told Pan about the 'daddy' incident yet.  He didn't know why, but he wanted to wait a bit to think things over before he revealed it to her.  'I swear I saw something,' he thought, hands gripping the steering wheel even though they were in park.  He stared out the windshield, into the dark scene ahead of him, thinking about it.  "Yo, Trunks!"  He snapped out of his slight trance to see a worried Pan in front of his face.  "Yeah?"  She smiled.  "You just zoned out there for a minute.  What's the matter?"  "I don't wanna talk about it yet," he answered, looking her in the eyes.  'Tomorrow,' he thought.  "I'll tell her tomorrow.'  She sighed, but respecting his privacy, backed off from the subject with the promise that he'd tell her later.  "Okay…. But you better not be a space-case during my prom!" she scolded.  Pan opened the door on the passenger's side, winked at Trunks, and bailed out, walking up to her house.  She waved bye without turning around and Trunks sped off into the blackness of the early morning.

Oooooooookay…… a little longer than most of my other chapters, but that's good right?  *hears people saying 'Yeah, only when you get them out quicker than 30 months!!'*  Alright, alright, I apologize for the long wait (if anyone even *was* waiting for this piece of crap to continue) and I hope to get the next chapter a lot sooner, since I've finally brought my book with this story in it home from school.  Okay, who wants a preview for the next chapter?  Okay, oh well, 1 person is still someone, right?  *flips through book tyring to find a good teaser for chapter 2*  Got it!!

::Preview for Chapter 2::

A tiny voice emerged from the pile of rubble, that used to be what looked like an old house, to her left.  She ran to the wreck, dropping to her knees and pulling away chunks of brick, mud, wood, and plaster.

There, totally confused yet?  I'd be!  Well, not really…… but I try, don't blame me.  Drop a review if you got time, or go check out some of the other great T/P's out there, such as Petrified Tears by Pannabelle, or anything else!  Ja ne!   


End file.
